narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Aoi Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Aoi Uchiha was born in Kirigakure around the time of the Third Great Shinobi War, he was never apart of the Uchiha Massacre because he was in a different village. His mother was a Hozuki and also a medical ninja, so when it came time for Kiri to take DNA and blood from Aoi, she would implant more of her DNA inside of Aoi just enough to fake them out so they wouldn't realize that Aoi was an Uchiha. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Aoi is from Kirigakure, he was born there because of his father. Aoi's father was part of Konoha at first, but after meeting a Aoi's mother while on a mission, he just had to be with her. He told her that he would fake his death and come and live in Kiri with her, but he didn't know how to fake his death. Luckily she knew a vital point in the neck that would imitate death by stopping his heart for a little while. Then on his next mission which was to infiltrate Kirigakure during the beginning of the Third Great Shinobi War, Aoi's father faked his death when a group of Kirigakure ninja found Aoi's fathers' team out and ambushed them. However, Kiri were not able to obtain any of the Leaf's info because unfortunately for Kiri because they ambushed Aoi's fathers' team on a bridge that fell into a very deep canyon. Aoi's father survived the fall after falling onto a pile of bones, and not fully decomposed bodies, although his teammates hit rock bottom. He then stayed there for a whole day to make sure his cost was clear, then he headed to Kiri. For them not to know he was an Uchiha, he took the clothes of some of the not fully decomposed body and put them on. So when he arrived at Kiri, he told ninja at Kiri that he was a traveler going back home, and that he fell into the canyon with all those bodies. He also said he was stuck there for eight days until he got out. Kiri believed him because of his smell, clothes, and body weight; then he told them that since there was a war, he would like to stay in Kiri as a citizen. They let him get citizenship after a few weeks of speculations, but when they did, he went to find the Hozuki he feel in love with. When he found her, they lived together and after getting a job they got married. At the time the war was still going on, so Konoha thought that Aoi's father had died in war and his body wasn't recovered, and at the same time, Aoi's parents had him. Since he was born in Kiri he was a citizen of Kiri, and Aoi's parents put him in the Academy. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plans with my Uchiha if approved is to make him unique, instead of having Fire Release, he will have water release and have different techniques to it. I will make my own Sharingan techniques if I apply to it and that gets accepted, then when I get the MS, I want to make my own techniques for it as well instead of using canon techniques. I plan to rp a lot with my uchiha to develop him and as time goes on I plan to apply him to the MS then try to rp someone with the MS and take their sharingan, but if I can't do that I will come up with something else. --ISavage (talk) 15:01, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision * I approved it based on the second question as the first question didn't satisfy enough. If you want, you can develop here or on the page more about this "DNA" transplant, since it shouldn't be required as long as he didn't awaken the Sharingan at that time. You'll still need to apply for the Mangekyou Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. I would like it if you share these Sharingan techniques with me before using them in role playings. Good luck. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 12:32, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications